Footrest assemblies are generally installed in a vehicle footwell in a vehicle interior on the driver's side of the vehicle interior. Generally, as a vehicle is designed, a footrest is incorporated into the design of the vehicle interior, such that component parts and attachment locations are created during the design phase of the vehicle. Attempts to provide footrest assemblies have included push-pin footrest pads coupled to foam disposed under a vehicle carpet, however, such footrest assemblies often loosen during regular use. Specifically, a user's foot pressure and movement can cause a footrest assembly attached only to a foam member of the vehicle footwell to move and loosen about the attachment locations between the footrest assembly and the foam member. The present invention provides a footrest assembly which is which is both robust and serviceable.